Different Eyes
by xXTopazWolfXx
Summary: Lucy an 18 year old girl went on a mission with her friends, it was a normal mission. Until it decided to take a turn for the worse, Lucy unleashes all her power to defeat there foe, she ends up dying but knowing she saved her friends she is happy. But when Lucy opens her eye's she finds herself in a different place and all she can remember is the last thing she saw and heard
1. Chapter 1

**Different Eyes**

**By xXTopazWolfXx**

**AN-Hey guys, this is the first chapter to my new story. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my other story but I didn't set it out right and now I can't think of anything for it, but I'll try my best. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story. Also there is some swearing in this story so I am very sorry if anyone gets affined. Oh and I'd like to thank my friend Berry-chan23 for reading the story before I posted and helping me out. I do not own anything except the plot of the story.**

**Chapter 1**

? POV

I looked to my left as I lay there in a bunch of rubble. Natsu was trying to stand up but the gash in his right leg would not allow him to do as he wished. Gray had been knocked unconscious and Erza was swaying from left to right as she tried to protect him.

Me on the other hand, had only a few scratches and bruises. I hadn't helped my team in anyway and I felt terrible about that. I clenched my fist from all the anger inside of me.

I slowly made my way up onto my feet, my hands had blood on them from my nails digging into them, but right now I didn't care, I felt like I had betrayed my team.

Letting them take on Zeref all by themselves and not helping one bit. I felt a pain in my heart as I kept on seeing the images of them getting destroyed by the dark wizard.

I was only a few metres away from the dark mage when he finally noticed me, and when he did he had a look of confusion, but it slowly turned back to that horrid smirk of his. He had that smirk on the entire time he was fighting with my team mates, and it was really starting to annoy the shit out of me.

"What's so funny?" I had stopped right in my tracks curious as to why he kept on chuckling to himself.

I stood still but my muscles were relaxed, I felt calm for some reason and I didn't have any expression to say I was amused or afraid as I looked right into his cold blood red eyes

"What's funny you ask? Well it would be the fact that you think you can take me down when you friends that are so obviously stronger than you, could not." He replied while he still had that annoying smirk on his face.

I hid my eyes from his sight with my golden bangs, but I could still see him and his stupid smirk clearly as if I never moved. My face still hid all emotion as I felt something in my stomach that felt like it was going to pop.

"Is that it?" My voice was clear and calm and I could see that it startled him a little bit that I was so calm after what he had done to my friends.

After a few seconds of silence I heard someone groan. I knew then that Gray had started to wake up, but I also heard a loud 'thunk' of metal. I had realised that Erza had fallen and was now laying on the ground trying to get into a sitting position. I also heard some small whimpers and a stray tear made its way down my right check as I had remembered the screams of my friends as they fought against this… this monster.

"Hmm? So you finally realised how much pain your friends are in huh? Well do you really think that _you_ could handle that much? I'm not too sure, but I'd love to find out." The dark wizards smirk had reappeared as he saw the tear drop down from my face.

I had enough, I knew that the only way to stop him was life taking and that my friends would blame themselves for not being able to protect me

I feel so awful doing this to my friends but… I can't let Zeref out or he'll cover the world in darkness, and as one of the last celestial mage's in earth I have my duty to make sure that the balance is in place, and with Zeref here the balance of light and dark has been cancelled.

I slowly turned my head towards my team mates for the last thing I would ever be able to say to them. I had millions of thoughts but I could not voice them all. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you" And with that said I turned back towards Zeref with a determined look in my eyes.

All Zeref did was laugh to himself as he could see I was completely serious about fighting him.

"So you are serious about this huh? Well then I'll let you have the first shot." As he said this his face had turned serious. But he quickly put on his stupid smirk.

"And hopefully it will be the last" I whispered so quiet that not even Natsu with his Dragon slayer hearing could hear the words clear enough to know what I had said.

I slowly made my way in front of Zeref until we were only a few centimetres away from each other.

He had an amused and curious look in his eyes as I stared right back at him.

I than lifted my right hand and as I did I saw my guild mark. I looked at it for a few seconds and then returned my look to Zeref.

I placed my index finger on his forehead and slowly closed his eyes. As my eyes slowly closed I saw the look in his eyes. He was terrified and he knew that right then and there he was going to disappear for ever. But even if he wanted to move he couldn't since the power overwhelmed him so much.

I slowly took in a deep breath and whispered one word.

"Return"

And with that one word I felt the pop in my stomach and I knew that what I had done was for the best.

I concentrated on my magic for a few seconds and when I felt that I had control over all of the power my eye's snapped open and I unleashed it.

My once chocolate brown eyes where now a beautiful gold, I made the magic make its way towards both Zeref and I. I knew that even a celestial mage would still die since the magic used all their power and I also knew that it could not hurt the wielder.

The gold and silver swirling magic hit us and I heard the screams of Zeref but when he started to disappear in gold and silver sparkles I heard his last words. They were simple but they struck a chord in my heart and I knew that he wanted me to do that as well deep within him so the world would not be lost in darkness.

Those three words were the last thing I heard before I could only hear a loud pitched noise, but when he disappeared I realised that I was falling but before I hit the ground I saw gold and silver swirls, but they seemed warm so I reached for them since by body was as cold as ice.

When I touched the swirls I closed my eyes from relief since it was giving me warmth. I was relaxed and calm, and then I felt a thud.

I slowly opened my eyes and all I could see was black, but there was a small light in front of me.

I stood up and slowly made my way towards it and when I had my whole body in the light I had to shield my eyes from the brightness of it.

As my eyes adjusted to the light I slowly took my hand away from my face and looked around at my surroundings.

I looked around to see if anything was familiar but nothing seemed noticeable. I saw all the people walk past but none of them I knew.

"Where am I?"

**AN-Okay so I know that this is a cliché thing for the person to say and for the story to end but I felt like it was the best time to end the first chapter. I hope you guys liked the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Different Eyes**

**By xXTopazWolfXx**

**AN-Hey guys, this is the first chapter to my new story. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated my other story but I didn't set it out right and now I can't think of anything for it, but I'll try my best. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story. Also there is some swearing in this story so I am very sorry if anyone gets affined. Oh and I'd like to thank my friend Berry-chan23 for reading the story before I posted and helping me out. I do not own anything except the plot of the story.**

**Chapter 1**

? POV

I looked to my left as I lay there in a bunch of rubble. Natsu was trying to stand up but the gash in his right leg would not allow him to do as he wished. Gray had been knocked unconscious and Erza was swaying from left to right as she tried to protect him.

Me on the other hand, had only a few scratches and bruises. I hadn't helped my team in anyway and I felt terrible about that. I clenched my fist from all the anger inside of me.

I slowly made my way up onto my feet, my hands had blood on them from my nails digging into them, but right now I didn't care, I felt like I had betrayed my team.

Letting them take on Zeref all by themselves and not helping one bit. I felt a pain in my heart as I kept on seeing the images of them getting destroyed by the dark wizard.

I was only a few metres away from the dark mage when he finally noticed me, and when he did he had a look of confusion, but it slowly turned back to that horrid smirk of his. He had that smirk on the entire time he was fighting with my team mates, and it was really starting to annoy the shit out of me.

"What's so funny?" I had stopped right in my tracks curious as to why he kept on chuckling to himself.

I stood still but my muscles were relaxed, I felt calm for some reason and I didn't have any expression to say I was amused or afraid as I looked right into his cold blood red eyes

"What's funny you ask? Well it would be the fact that you think you can take me down when you friends that are so obviously stronger than you, could not." He replied while he still had that annoying smirk on his face.

I hid my eyes from his sight with my golden bangs, but I could still see him and his stupid smirk clearly as if I never moved. My face still hid all emotion as I felt something in my stomach that felt like it was going to pop.

"Is that it?" My voice was clear and calm and I could see that it startled him a little bit that I was so calm after what he had done to my friends.

After a few seconds of silence I heard someone groan. I knew then that Gray had started to wake up, but I also heard a loud 'thunk' of metal. I had realised that Erza had fallen and was now laying on the ground trying to get into a sitting position. I also heard some small whimpers and a stray tear made its way down my right check as I had remembered the screams of my friends as they fought against this… this monster.

"Hmm? So you finally realised how much pain your friends are in huh? Well do you really think that _you_ could handle that much? I'm not too sure, but I'd love to find out." The dark wizards smirk had reappeared as he saw the tear drop down from my face.

I had enough, I knew that the only way to stop him was life taking and that my friends would blame themselves for not being able to protect me

I feel so awful doing this to my friends but… I can't let Zeref out or he'll cover the world in darkness, and as one of the last celestial mage's in earth I have my duty to make sure that the balance is in place, and with Zeref here the balance of light and dark has been cancelled.

I slowly turned my head towards my team mates for the last thing I would ever be able to say to them. I had millions of thoughts but I could not voice them all. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you" And with that said I turned back towards Zeref with a determined look in my eyes.

All Zeref did was laugh to himself as he could see I was completely serious about fighting him.

"So you are serious about this huh? Well then I'll let you have the first shot." As he said this his face had turned serious. But he quickly put on his stupid smirk.

"And hopefully it will be the last" I whispered so quiet that not even Natsu with his Dragon slayer hearing could hear the words clear enough to know what I had said.

I slowly made my way in front of Zeref until we were only a few centimetres away from each other.

He had an amused and curious look in his eyes as I stared right back at him.

I than lifted my right hand and as I did I saw my guild mark. I looked at it for a few seconds and then returned my look to Zeref.

I placed my index finger on his forehead and slowly closed his eyes. As my eyes slowly closed I saw the look in his eyes. He was terrified and he knew that right then and there he was going to disappear for ever. But even if he wanted to move he couldn't since the power overwhelmed him so much.

I slowly took in a deep breath and whispered one word.

"Return"

And with that one word I felt the pop in my stomach and I knew that what I had done was for the best.

I concentrated on my magic for a few seconds and when I felt that I had control over all of the power my eye's snapped open and I unleashed it.

My once chocolate brown eyes where now a beautiful gold, I made the magic make its way towards both Zeref and I. I knew that even a celestial mage would still die since the magic used all their power and I also knew that it could not hurt the wielder.

The gold and silver swirling magic hit us and I heard the screams of Zeref but when he started to disappear in gold and silver sparkles I heard his last words. They were simple but they struck a chord in my heart and I knew that he wanted me to do that as well deep within him so the world would not be lost in darkness.

Those three words were the last thing I heard before I could only hear a loud pitched noise, but when he disappeared I realised that I was falling but before I hit the ground I saw gold and silver swirls, but they seemed warm so I reached for them since by body was as cold as ice.

When I touched the swirls I closed my eyes from relief since it was giving me warmth. I was relaxed and calm, and then I felt a thud.

I slowly opened my eyes and all I could see was black, but there was a small light in front of me.

I stood up and slowly made my way towards it and when I had my whole body in the light I had to shield my eyes from the brightness of it.

As my eyes adjusted to the light I slowly took my hand away from my face and looked around at my surroundings.

I looked around to see if anything was familiar but nothing seemed noticeable. I saw all the people walk past but none of them I knew.

"Where am I?"

**AN-Okay so I know that this is a cliché thing for the person to say and for the story to end but I felt like it was the best time to end the first chapter. I hope you guys liked the story.**


End file.
